


You're Always Welcomed

by ShadowyDarkness



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowyDarkness/pseuds/ShadowyDarkness
Summary: Teuchi was on his way home before he came upon the small crying form of Naruto Uzumaki, he couldn't help but feel pity for the boy and welcomed him into his Ramen Shop.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	You're Always Welcomed

Teuchi didn't expect to find a little boy by himself, without an adult in sight, bruised and in tears, curled into a small ball making his already small body even smaller, originally he had went out into the market to restock on supplies for his ramen shop that had been growing in popularity ever since he had opened it a few years earlier after dedicating his years in his life in perfecting different bowls of ramen, and for a moment, he could only stare at the blonde that didn't even seem to notice his presence yet as his body wrack with sobs. Teuchi only placed the groceries on the ground gently as he walked into the dark alleyway, a place that a child didn't belong and he crouched, careful to not dirty his pants and he softly asked, "Are you okay?"

The little boy's head shot up in shock and his sapphire blue eyes met Teuchi's warm smile, and the boy couldn't help but flinch away from him, his eyes filled with fear, distrust and cautious, backing away almost immediately from the larger man as if he expected violence or vicious words to attack him, he stared at him warily, not responding to the question. Teuchi didn't let it deter him and asked him gently, "Where are your parents?"

The blond boy didn't answer still, his eyes narrowing from underneath the hair that fell flatly on his head messily and Teuchi couldn't help but notice how he was still shivering and the way his clothes clung on to his tiny form and he realized at this time of night currently, it should be cold and unfit for a boy of his age, wearing clothes that didn't cover him all over, though Teuchi do wonder if his parent's inflicted harm onto their own child, and he felt a seed of anger grew inside him at the idea of a parent causing harm to their own child, especially a child this small, he couldn't be older than three years old, and it does worry him at how he's practically just skin and bones, barely at a decent weight for his age and he decided to ask a different question, "What's your name?"

The boy frowned at him, his distrustful appearance didn't change for a moment and he looked at him, suspicion on his face as he allowed himself to answer a question, his voice was quiet and teuchi could barely hear him as he whispered, "...Uzumaki, Naruto..."

"Uzumaki, Naruto?" He questioned, the name was oddly enough familiar to him, and he realized that he often heard the citizens of the village often speak about the name under their breath, their face often sour and filled with bitterness as they talked amongst himself, although he's not much to keep track of current news and gossiping housewives, he preferred to keep to himself and his passion for Ramen and the one thing in the world that would ever surpass that passion, the only thing he had left of his wife who died during childbirth, his daughter and only child, Ayame. The villagers would often follow the name with the term demon and monster, he didn't understand them when he looked at the child that stared him as if prepared to run at the slightest movement, he thought whenever they brought up the name Uzumaki Naruto, he thought of an adult man, someone who commit crimes that were unforgivable and unforgettable, someone that hurt the village in a way that cause many to scorn the name like a curse word, but all he saw was a innocent child, wronged by the world and the faith life handed on to him.

"My name is Teuchi." He smiled at the boy who looked surprised at the response, seeing the same kind expression on the older man's face and he quickly froze as the man offered his hand to him, a sudden flinch as if expecting to be hit but was not struck the boy found, the boy furrowed his eyebrows as if confused and his eyes looked at the older man's face back to the hands that waited for him patiently, and Naruto slowly with shaky hands placed his hand into Teuchi's large calloused hands, and Teuchi couldn't help but noticed how cold he was and concern overwhelmed him, he hoped he could get the boy some help, he shouldn't be out here without any supervision at his young age and Teuchi asked another question, "How old are you?"

Naruto blinked as he slowly pulled his hand away, fidgeting with his shirt, he was still shaking but he didn't look away from Teuchi, though his gaze often flickered across the figure of the man as if trying to find something to be wary of from him, "I'm six years old..." He replied quietly, it was a strain to hear the boy and Teuchi was alarmed that he was smaller than his age would have implied. Teuchi couldn't help it anymore as he watched the boy continued to shiver, he pulled his dark coat off from him his body and offered it to the boy, "Here...This will help keep you warm..." He didn't let the smile fall from his face as he continued to wait for Naruto to react, the boy eyes were as wide as saucers as he reached out to take the coat, his face filled with innocent confusion that broke his heart, watching as naruto slowly took it, his eyes flickering to Teuchi as if to ask if he was sure and he could only nod to let him know it was okay. Naruto wrapped the coat around him.

"It's a bit cold out here, how about you help me carry these to my shop, hmm?" He offered, Naruto blinked before looking at the bags that waited for the man from behind and he nodded slowly, unsure of whether he should follow him or not.

"...Okay,"

The walk was long, and he only allowed Naruto to carry the lightest bag that he had, while the coat that he gave to the little boy covered his whole form, keeping him warm while also drinking up the water that had originally drenched the boy and they arrived in front of the shop, pushing the flaps to the side and couldn't help but notice as Naruto walk underneath the flaps easily, his eyes wide with curiosity as he followed Teuchi in to his shop. Teuchi bent down to meet Naruto's eyes that barely could pay attention to one thing as he looked at his surroundings. Teuchi took the bag from Naruto gently and told the boy he could sit in one of the chairs until he returned. Naruto only nodded, he didn't say a word as he went up to the chairs following the given instruction without question, he struggled to climb on to the seat. Teuch placed the groceries on the table and he helped the boy up easily.

"I'll be back, okay?" Teuchi sent a warm smile his way before heading to the kitchen to prepare the supplies.

Naruto waited quietly, looking around the place, it was the first time he was able to get into a store without immediately getting kicked out and he wondered if it'll be okay to be here, no one really liked when he was around and the adults seemed to despise his very presence, it was why he was kicked out of the orphanage and placed into a separate building. He sometimes wonder what he even did and he didn't understand it, but at least Teuchi seemed to not dislike him, he didn't seem like he intends to be mean to him and so Naruto waited and wondered when he'd be back and squirm uncomfortably in his seat, unsure of what to do as each minute ticked by until Teuchi returned from the kitchen and brought a hot bowl in front of him. Naruto blinked in surprise and look back up at the smiling man who placed chopsticks on top of the bowl filled with a broth, and Naruto couldn't help but stare at it, he never saw food like this before, but it smelt like the instant ramen he indulge himself in sometimes at home. Naruto looked at Teuchi who waited for him patiently, nodding at him as if to tell Naruto that it was okay for him to eat.

"...Thank you," Naruto whispered quietly and he really didn't know what to think for a moment, but a thought crossed his mind before he quickly pushed his hand into his pockets, before pulling out coins and paper money immediately offering it to Teuchi in payment, "I hope this is okay..th-this is all I have.."

"No."

Naruto looked at him surprised before looking down in disappointment before seeing the bowl being pushed into his peripheral vision and Teuchi sent a sad smile to the little boy's direction as he met his confused gaze, "I don't want your money..." He said gently, "I got this just for you...so keep your money..."

"But..."

"It's okay, you can always pay for the next time you come here." Teuchi said softly.

Naruto hands shook as he picked up the chopsticks before whispering, "...Itadakimasu" He broke the sticks a part before taking a bite, Teuchi didn't say anything as he watched the boy's shoulders shake as he said softly, unaware that Teuchi heard, "It's so warm..."

The boy was sniffling as he finished, his eyes red as he rubbed his face with the large sleeve, he got out of the seat, his legs stumbling a little as he hopped off, despite the obvious signs that were tears, his eyes were slightly brighter, the boy bid his farewell and began to leave only to hear Teuchi's voice.

"You're always welcomed here..."

Naruto only looked down, his small shoulders tensed before relaxing and he nodded quietly before heading out into the night. Teuchi only hoped he made it home safe.


End file.
